Many complex devices require the handling of very small components during manufacture or assembly. For example, very small screws or other fasteners are often used to secure items to one another. However, the tolerances on the threads or other features of such small fasteners are such that there is a non-trivial number of such fasteners that are faulty or are contaminated with particulates or other unintended impurities. The use of such faulty fasteners can lead to the device under assembly being rejected by quality control and decrease usable yields.
There is a need, therefore, for detecting and rejecting such faulty fasteners before they are put to use. Moreover, such detection and rejection should be carried out in a manner that does not expose the device under assembly or manufacture to contamination through particulates generated by or dislodged from the fastener detection and rejection process. Moreover, such concerns and needs are not limited to fasteners, but extend to many other items used during the manufacture of complex devices.